House Arryn
House Arryn'' ''of the Vale is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, being the ruling House of the Vale. Their former seat was the Eyrie until the dragon Viserion made its lair there. The Arryns who survived Viserion's attack fled to Gulltown where the members of their cadet branch resided. Their sigil is a blue field and a white moon with a flying falcon above the moon. Their words are "As High as Honor." History Prior to the First Era The Arryns are one of the oldest and purest Andal lines in Westeros. After defeating the King of the Mountain, and later the Griffin King, the Arryns ascended as the sole Kings of the Mountain and the Vale. The first King was Ser Artys Arryn, the winged knight. Aegon I Targaryen later humbled the Arryns into submission during his conquest, naming them Lord Paramounts instead. First Era The Arryns served as vassals to the Iron Throne after Visenya Targaryen flew her dragon into the Eyrie's courtyard for a surrender. The Queen Regent signed the surrender and the boy king received a ride on the dragon and later his son took a Targaryen wife in adulthood. The Arryns and pledged themselves to the cause of Princess Rhaenyra during the Dance of Dragons. Jeyne Arryn, "the Maiden of the Vale" held power during that time and swore to her kin, Princess Rhaenyra, the daughter of King Viserys I and Queen Aemma Arryn. While Rhaenyra lost the war, her sons would later sit the Iron Throne. During the reign of the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen, Jon Arryn refused to hand over his wards, Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon, to the Crown. The Mad King had already murdered Eddard Stark's brother and father as well as Jon Arryn's heir. Jon Arryn's refusal initiated Robert's Rebellion, which resulted in Robert's ascendancy to the Iron Throne. Jon Arryn served as Hand of the King under Robert Baratheon until Jon's untimely death. His death left his only son, Robert Arryn, as lord. Robert was a sickly child. He died early, giving way to his distant heir, Harrold Hardyng, who became Harrold Arryn upon earning the Vale. Harrold was planned to marry Alayne Stone, the bastard daughter of Petyr Baelish, the Vale's regent. Upon Robert's death and Petyr's announcement of the engagement, the Lords Declarant believed Petyr Baelish to implicit in the death of Robert and forcefully ended the ceremony. Petyr and his allies, the Graftons were defeated, and exiled from the Vale after the Battle of Gulltown(300 AC). When Daenerys Targaryen landed in the realm, the Lords Declarant who controlled the Vale in transition, bent the knee to their new queen. Second Era Harrold Arryn became Lord of the Vale and chose Claryse Arryn to be his bride and the Lady of the Vale. Claryse was a member of a cadet branch of the Arryns from Gulltown, and Harrold married the young maiden to help legitimize his Arryn name. Harrold was a male of the female line, and Claryse a female of the male line. Their marriage was an unhappy and rocky one. Claryse suffered several miscarriages and false pregnancies and in the meantime Harrold was found in the bed of other women in the Vale which further strained their relationship. In 309 AC, Claryse gave birth to a son, Jasper, and in 310, a second, Ronnel. In 311, Harrold became violently sick, then infirm, and then he had died, leaving the Vale in a regency under the widowed Claryse. Harrold's sudden death shocked many, and others became suspicious, particularly at the fact the Eyrie's maester had died but a week before. Some even rumored that it was Claryse who used the vile poison, widow's blood, to kill her unfaithful husband. The rumors ended when Ser Albar Royce was implicated and convicted for his murder of Harrold. The regency of Claryse began with a tourney for the the numerous knights and lords of the Vale. Lord Royce jousted his way to victory and he and the other lords of the Vale drank and feasted to their hearts' content. It was then, that Claryse had the lords and ladies of the Vale swear fealty. Claryse continued her consolidation of power in the Vale and solidified hers and her her heir Jasper's power. In 325 AC , Jasper Arryn assumed the Lord Paramountcy and married Gwyndelyn Hightower with whom he would have over ten children. The current head of the household is Lord Hand Jasper Arryn. Jasper began serving the realm as hand following the resignation of his predecessor in 333 AC. It was also at this time that the Queen's third son, a bastard, was born. Jasper served for the remainder of Daenerys I Targaryen's reign, one of the longest serving hands in history. Jasper and his brother, the Grand Maester, called a Grand Council to determine the successor to Queen Daenerys, in the wake of the tragedy at the Eyrie. 367 AC: Members * Harrold Arryn - - 311 Deceased * »Claryse Arryn - - 356 Deceased ** Jasper Arryn - - 368 Deceased ** »Gwyndelyn Hightower - - *** Osgood Arryn - - 367 Deceased *** »Esmei Moore - - 367 Deceased **** Denys Arryn - - 367 Deceased **** Lyna Arryn - - 367 Deceased **** Janyce Arryn - - 367 Deceased *** Mellara Arryn - - 367 Deceased *** Donnel Arryn - - 367 Deceased *** »Jeyne Hunter - - 367 Deceased **** Alyce Arryn - - 367 Deceased *** Marwyn Arryn - - 367 Deceased *** »Jocelyn Hersy - - 367 Deceased **** Harlen Arryn - - 367 Deceased **** Mychel Arryn - - 367 Deceased *** Nestor Arryn - - 367 Deceased *** Anya Arryn - - 367 Deceased *** »Mandon Belmore - - 367 Deceased **** Endrew Belmore - - 367 Deceased *** Tamyra Arryn - - *** Eon Arryn - *** Kennos Arryn - *** Sharra Arryn - ** »''Daenerys Targaryen'' *** Valarr 'Waters' Targaryen - 368 Deceased ** Elene Arryn - ** »Gwayne Royce [ - ] *** Byron Royce - *** Andros Royce - *** Jynessa Royce [ - ] *** Dorian Royce [ - ] ** Ronnel Arryn - ** »Marsei Waynwood - 344 *** Theona Arryn - ** Irinna Stone - ? ** Various Bastards Houses Sworn to House Arryn * House Arryn of the Eyrie. * House Arryn of Gulltown. * House Baelish of the Fingers. * House Arryn of Strongsong. * House Borrell of Sweetsister. * House Coldwater of Coldwater Burn. * House Corbray of Heart's Home. * House Donniger. * House Egen. * House Elesham of the Paps. * House Grafton of Gulltown. * House Hardyng. * House Hersy of Newkeep. * House Hunter of Longbow Hall. * House Longthorpe of Longsister. * House Lynderly of Snakewood. * House Melcolm of Old Anchor. * House Moore. * House Pryor of Pebble. * House Redfort of Redfort. * House Royce of Runestone. * House Royce of the Gates of the Moon. * House Ruthermont. * House Shett of Gull Tower. * House Sunderland of the Three Sisters. * House Templeton of Ninestars. * House Tollett of Grey Glen. * House Torrent of Littlesister. * House Upcliff. * House Waynwood of Ironoaks. * House Wydman. * House Waxley of Wickenden. Category:House Arryn